


420 World of Blazing it

by Daisysmartheart



Series: FE chatfics and spinoffs [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: cannon crack, drug tw i guess, happy 420 you memes, lewyn is a pot junkie and dragged the others with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart
Summary: its 420. what more can be said.





	420 World of Blazing it

**Author's Note:**

> this is shameless crack that was wrote in twenty minutes shut up

[Unnamed Chat]

[2:16 pm]

Lewyn has added [Ishtar, Reinhardt, Yune and Kiran to Unnamed Chat]

Lewyn has renamed the chat to [Blaze it? No. Blazing it.]

Lewyn: weed party 4:20 my place?

Yune: you fucking bet let me see if i can steal the car for a little

Kiran: weed party owo?

Ishtar: this is,,, very irresponsible but fuck it

Reinhardt: who are you and what did you t  
do to ish,,, anyways im in you can carpool with ish and i if you cant drive yu

Yune: hell yes get me in 20

Ishtar: that soon?

Yune: yeah duh, gotta have time to get brownie stuffs

Kiran: hell yes pit brownies :dab:

Lewyn: ki why would you type out :dab: instead of using the emoji

Kiran: too lazy

Yune: anyways see nya'll later

[Blaze it? No. Blazing it.]

[7:58]

Lewyn: how am i even slightly sober rn

Ishtar: god fiwbdisn

Kiran: god wans aitocorreuc

Yune: *angry birs noises*

[Lene has added themself and Ares to the chat]

Lene: Welp. that was. a holiday.

Ares: this is why I didn't want to bring you home for break.

Lene: oh no its fucking hilarious

Lene: anyways remember if you can smoke smoke responsibly. don't be my dumbass in laws.


End file.
